Stuck In The Wish
by Lisha96
Summary: This is the story of Emma and Regina if they had been stuck in the wish realm. SwanQueen endgame.
1. Here With You

Chapter One: Here With You

Emma looked over to Regina who was distracted by Robin's entrance. Emma's gazed kept darting back and forth, she watched the portal closing. "Regina. He's not real! This is not real!" She felt her heart race, the sudden panic swept over her. The portal was gone, her chance getting home was gone. "Regina…"

Regina watched as Robin's arrow was aimed directly at her, she couldn't move. Her heart was sinking, she just stared at the man she loved, who had no idea who she even was.

"Robin…" Regina stuttered.

"Hand it over! Now!" Demanded Robin angrily. "The jewels. My lady." He smirked, hinting towards Emma.

Emma nodded, handing her tiara over.

"Same for you."

Regina bite her lip, but handed it over regardless.

The sound of horses was heard in the distance, and with that Robin disappeared. Emma reached for Regina and pulled them both out of sight.

"We lost our chance." Regina mumbled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…"

"Regina. It's fine. I have another way."

Regina raised her eyebrow. She then glanced over the tree trunk they were hiding by, she watched as Henry and the knights left.

"Follow me." Emma said, taking Regina's hand. "I know who can help us."

Regina followed, her fingers intertwining with Emma's, this calmed her. She finally began to feel at ease.

They arrived at Pinocchio's house after a short period time, before going in Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

Emma smiled and glided her hands down Regina's arms to take her hand and lock her fingers with Regina's.

"Are you sure?"

Regina remained quiet, but she nodded, smiling softly.

Emma smiled back. "Wait here."

"Okay."

Emma entered Pinocchio's house.

"Hey." Emma muttered.

"Princess Emma!" Pinocchio yelled, he excitedly wrapped his arms around Emma. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine. Honestly. I need your help." Emma stuttered, idly playing with her fingers.

Regina sighed deeply, waiting outside. That's where she caught the eye of Robin, who was watching her from the distance.

"I can see you." Regina sighed.

"I know you can." Robin hummed walking over to Regina. "Who are you?"

"Regina."

"The Evil Queen?" He asked.

"Mhm." Regina replied, looking at him.

"I feel like I know you." He said, gazing over her. "Anyway, if you're so evil, why did you not fight back?"

"Why would I fight back?" Regina grumbled, her voice slightly peaking.

"Cause that's what you do? When someone tries to take something that you own, you take it back?"

"I couldn't hurt you, Robin."

"Why?" Robin raised his eyebrow. "Why? Give me a valid reason."

"Because I…I.-"

Emma appeared.

"Regi- Oh. Robin."

"My lady." Robin dipped his head.

"Pinocchio has a way home for us."

"He does?" Regina smiled.

"Yes. I'm going to help him. You can-"

"I need to do something first Emma."

"But…" Emma muttered.

"No buts."

"Fine. Be careful, okay?"

Regina looked at Robin and smiled, he caught her gaze and smiled back at her.

Emma turned back into the house.

"Can we take a walk, Robin? I need to tell you something."

Emma clasped her hands together and looked at Pinocchio. "Are we set?"

"Just need to get the tools and then we can head there." Pinocchio smiled in reply to Emma.

They both headed out of the house, strolling through the woods together. For once they were in silence. Emma looked at Pinocchio, raising her eyebrow as he caught her glance.

"Emma." He asked. "You have such a soft heart, giving up your chance to get home to your family for Regina. She must really mean a lot to you. I'm just confused, I mean. Why did you give that all up? It's unlike you."

Emma smiled, the thought of Regina crossed her mind. "She means a lot to me, you could say. For one we share a son…" Emma paused, slowly looking away. "She's saved me from my darkness, she's given me hope and well. You could say she's given me a reason to stay."

"You share a son? I didn't know you two were…"

Emma stopped him. "No… We aren't like that."

Pinocchio pursed his lips, laughing softly at Emma as she blushed ever so deeply.

"Is that so?" He chuckled.

Emma just laughed it off awkwardly, hoping that the topic would change quickly.

"We are here." He mentioned, walking over to the tree and placing his tool box down.

"So." Emma said, tucking a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "This is it?"

"Yes. I'll begin by using my father's trusty tool." He smiled, picking it up.

Emma nodded. "Need any help?"

"No, I'm fine. I got this Princess." He grinned, sending her a cheeky wink.

Emma watched him for a while as he worked, her nose twitched slightly at the sound of ruffling in the distance.

"Someone's here." She muttered, looking all around.

Pinocchio stopped and stood next to Emma, peering around with her.

"Oh Hello. Dearies." Snickered an evil squeaky voice from behind them.

"Rumpel." Emma sighed, turning to face him.

"Trying to escape? Ha. Ha." He giggled cackling terribly. "I don't think so."

Rumpel grinned wickedly, walking around Emma and Pinocchio, staring at them while waving his hands about.

"What do you want?" Emma exclaimed loudly.

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" He laughed once again.

Pinocchio stood still, unsure on what to do.

"Leave us be!" Emma yelped, raising the sword up to him which she was carrying.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I don't think so dearie." Rumpel clicked his fingers.

Within a second Pinocchio was dead, Emma gasped, throwing herself over him.

"No… No. Pinocchio… Please. No." She cried, tears rolling down her pale face.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, her voice wailing in a sad tone.

"No escape for you." Rumpel laughed.

"Why?" Emma asked once again, raising to her feet.

"Regina killed my Belle. Starved her to death! This is one of my many payback plans! Now you'll never get home!" He chuckled, staring at Emma.

Emma raised her hand, she felt her anger take over, and without a thought her magic erupted. Knocking Rumpel off his feet.

"Feisty." He laughed.

Emma growled, trying once again. But it wasn't good enough, luckily, timing was on her side. Horse gallops could be heard coming towards them, she turned to Rumpel who was staring directly at her.

"They are looking for me." She said.

"I know. That bothers me because?"

"Uh…" Emma muttered, turning back to where the sound was coming from.

Shouting was heard from the distance, before an arrow shot directly at Rumpel, it just missed him. He laughed, sighing to himself he flicked his fingers, burning the tree.

"No escaping for you." He snorted and then decided to disappear, so with a puff of smoke he was gone. Emma grumbled, looking down at the corpse of Pinocchio on the floor. She knew she had to go.

"I'm so sorry, Pinocchio. I'll make this right."

She clutched onto her sword and began to ran, she needed to find Regina. Things had just got a lot worse.

Stumbling through the forest she bumped into Regina and Robin, who were both clearly shocked to see her.

"Emma?" Regina asked, concerned. "What's happened, where is Pinocchio?"

"Rumpel." She muttered. "He killed him."

Regina blinked, looking towards Emma and then to Robin.

"Why?" Regina asked. Folding her arms over her chest.

"Because of you, and what you did to Belle." Emma huffed. "Well, what you did to her in this realm."

"And that was?"

"Starved her."

"Oh." Regina grunted.

Robin smirked. "Guess we both aren't loved here."

"Doesn't look like it. Not one bit." Regina snarled.

"And the way, to your home?" Robin questioned, gazing at them both.

"Gone." Emma whimpered.

Regina remained silent. "I guess Rumpel was better off with this curse, I created."

"At least Belle is alive there." Emma said, smiling at Regina.

"It's all my fault. If I..." Regina sulked, walking away.

"No Regina, it isn't." Emma said, following her. She placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "We will find another way home. We can do this, together. I promise." All Emma could do was try and comfort the sobbing Regina, even if that was the most she could do, it was something.

Regina raised her hand to pat away the tears forming from her eyes. "What if that was our only chance Emma?"

"There is always a way." Emma said reassuringly.

Regina closed her eyes, she felt sad and broken. It was all hitting her all at once. Being here made her realise what she had back at Storybrooke. She missed Henry, and Zelena. Not quite knowing how and why she missed her wicked sister. But she did, she just wanted to go home.

Emma watched Regina, she could see Regina was upset, her hand draped from Regina's shoulder to her elbow, she pinched at it and without a second thought she pulled Regina close and towards her, wrapping her arms tightly around the fragile raven haired woman, clenching her warm body to hers. She wanted to give Regina something comforting and a hug felt like the right thing, for now.

Regina sunk into Emma like a sinking ship, the fear of everything was just so much for her right now. This was the first time she had ever felt Emma's comfort physically, it was warming, and sensual. It sparked a light in Regina, reassuring her that there was something she could have hope for.

Robin stood watching them, idly looking elsewhere and fiddling with his fingers.

"I don't mean to interrupt ladies. But I think we need to get moving. It's going to be dark soon, and where need to find somewhere to stay. Preferable where we won't get caught and killed." He smiled sarcastically.

Regina pushed herself away from Emma, wiping her eyes for a final time. She looked over herself before back at Emma.

"I think I'll have to change my dress sense." She laughed quietly, smiling at Emma.

Emma smiled back. "Might be a good idea, might make it easier for us to blend in."

Regina nodded, and with a puff of purple smoke, she was dressed for the forest. A tight fitting brown tunic with a white shirt and brown studded pants, topped with brown boots.

"This will do."

Emma smiled, eyeing Regina up.

"Looking good." Robin laughed, grinning at Regina.

"Thanks Robin."

Emma glanced at Robin, glaring at him slightly.

"Shall we head on?" Emma muttered, going to take the lead. "We can stay at Pinocchio's place for tonight, its safe there."

"Okay. We'll head back there." Regina agreed.

Robin nodded his head, and began to follow Emma as they walked back.

Regina walked close to Emma, she held out her hand, trying to find her palm. Emma blinked, feeling Regina's palm such for hers, she smiled, taking it in her own.

Emma looked at Regina. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need some home comforts." Regina smiled.

"Happy to help." Emma smiled again, this time her grin was a little wider. She squeezed Regina's hand, continuing to lead the way.

Not long after they arrived back at Pinocchio's home. All three of them entered the room, Regina sighed, going to find somewhere to sit down.

"So what now?" Asked Robin.

"We wait until morning. We need to get some sleep and something to eat, then we can decide on what we are doing." Emma said.

Regina looked at Robin.

"Robin, you don't have to stay. You're probably in more danger here with us than you are on your own."

"No Regina, its fine. He isn't leaving now."

Robin gazed at Regina. "Don't want me here?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you to get hurt, or killed because of me. The whole kingdom wants my head." Regina grunted.

Emma walked over to Regina and sat next to her.

"Regina. It's not real, remember that? At home you're a hero." Emma took the opportunity to place her hand on Regina's back.

"It's my fault Robin died in the first place, and don't want to be the reason he is killed in this realm either."

"My lady, I can handle myself. I have done for many years. You don't need to worry about me."

The room fell to silence for a while, Emma stood up.

"Maybe we should get some rest?"

"Good idea." Replied Robin.

"There are two rooms, Regina and I will take that one and you can take that one?" Emma pointed at said rooms.

"Sure." Robin nodded, entering his room and closing the door behind himself.

Emma glanced back over to Regina who was still sat down, head in her palms.

"Regina, listen to me. We will get home, you don't need to worry. Because I need you, the real you here with me. The strong woman I first met all those years ago. The woman who once threatened me with words and destruction. The woman whose determination to get rid of me was so strong that it almost worked. I need that you, the Queen. The powerful Queen you are, think of everything we have overcome and faced in those years. Those are the things that make us who we are. We have to fight back, give them all we have. It's us against them all, we are the army our enemies should fear and our followers should love. The real us. We always get back to our family. Always."

Emma took a deep breath, watching Regina.

Regina peered up. "You're right. We have to be strong, for Henry. For our home. We will get back to him. We will get back to them." She stood up, smiling brightly at Emma. "We have to be the people we were born to be, the heroes."

Emma grinned happily. "That's better. Now let's get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	2. The Flashback

**Chapter two: The Flashback**

Regina awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. She placed her hands either side of the bed, she was shaking, she turned to her left where Emma was laying, staring at her.

"Are you okay, Regina?"

Regina just blinked her eyes.

Emma look startled, sitting up to try and comfort Regina. "Regina, speak to me."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Emma held, taking the panting Regina in her arms.

"I… Saw." Regina stuttered.

"Saw what?" Emma replied.

Robin came bursting in. "Everything okay in here?"

Regina looked at Robin, remembering something he said yesterday.

Emma let go of Regina, still slightly concerned.

"My memories, from this realm. This wish… They came to me." Regina muttered.

"Wait. What?" Emma said, peering over Regina.

"I lived the life as the Evil Queen, didn't I?" Regina looked at them both. "Well, Robin said something to me yesterday, and now it makes sense."

Emma blinked and tilted her head. "What's that?"

Robin raised his eyebrow, looking at Regina.

"Robin, you said you knew me. Well now I know how, and why."

"Oh?" Robin responded.

"We hooked up, well the Evil Queen did. I went looking for the man with the lion tattoo, and I found you. Tink told me that you were my true love, so I went out to try and find you. Because I had a plan of my own. A child, a child of true love. And that's what I got…"

Robin snarled. "I'm glad you remember. Now care to share with the Princess what you did to me?"

"Robin, I'm sorry. That wasn't me…"

Robin shook his head, a tear hanging in his eye. "Tell her."

"Once I found out I was having a child, I sent Robin to Neverland. So nobody would find out he was the father."

"That's right." Robin agreed. "You sent me away!"

Emma couldn't even reply, but she watched Robin carefully.

"Robin, I'm sorry." Regina hung her head down, she felt her eyes well up.

Emma got out of the bed. "Okay, right. Well, our biggest concern now is something different, isn't it?"

"What happened to the child Regina? What happened to our child?"

"I don't know. When the Evil Queen was vanquished, she vanished. I don't even know where she is now."

"At least tell me her name!" Robin demanded.

"Her name is Maeve. Its meaning is the reason why she was named that. I gave her that name the same reason my mother gave me mine. It means Queen."

Emma and Robin glanced at each other.

"So she was born to take your place?" Emma asked.

"Pretty much." Regina replied.

Emma coughed. "So, how old would she be now? And anyway, if she was anything like you were, wouldn't she be, attacking?" Emma questioned.

"That's the thing." Regina said, looking at Emma. "She would be around twenty three now. And if you haven't heard of her. Then I must have kept her a secret? That is the bit that's a blur to me. The only memory that returned to me."

Emma's eyes widened as she glanced at Regina.

Regina caught Emma's glance. "What?"

"What if she gave you that memory? She wanted you to remember?"

Robin sighed.

"How? We are alone?" Robin said, resting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. We are in a realm where anything is possible."

"I know that, because the only reason I got pregnant was with help from Rumpel. I cast my own curse on myself so I couldn't have children." Regina grumbled.

"Why did you do that?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Because Cora wanted me to have a child. I had to make sure that she didn't have a chance to take that child away. Must have been the reason I kept my pregnancy a secret…"

"So what now? Do we find her?" Robin inquired.

"Yeah because I can just strut through the kingdom freely." Regina grunted in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"Regina." Emma said, directly throwing a glare at Regina.

"What? Just stating the obvious."

"Don't be so blunt." Emma snarled.

"Doesn't take a genius to work out the odds, Emma." Regina got out of the bed and headed out to the main room.

Emma and Robin followed her.

"Regina, stop it."

"Emma, you wanted the old me back? Didn't you? Well here I am! Let me be the person I was once before! Go back to the kingdom. Be the Queen you were born to be. I need to find out what happened to her. She might just be a wish, but I need to see if I did something right in this world."

"Regina I won't let you do this on your own." Emma said sternly, walking up to her.

"Why? You're safer without me. Your Henry is still here? I have nothing here. Maeve might bring me a shed of hope of living a happy life here. Because our odds of getting home seem to be very limited."

"Regina, what did I tell you? You're stronger than this. All those times we have overcome the worst, they've been together, right?" Emma was trying her hardest to get through to Regina, there was no way she would ever let Regina go on her own, not now. Not ever.

Regina sighed deeply, turning her head to look at Emma. "Emma, I'm broken. I don't want to keep losing anymore."

Emma cupped Regina's cheek in her palm. "You're never going to be alone, not as long as I'm here, I'll protect you. We will find her together?"

Regina lidded her eyes, tilting her head so it was resting in Emma's palm. "Okay."

"Okay." Emma smiled, stroking down Regina's cheek.

"Yet again, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I'm out of here. I have a daughter to find." Robin shoved past Emma and Regina and left. Regina tried to stop him, but she let him slip out of her grasp.

"No!" Regina yelped. "What if he finds her first? What if tries to turn her against me…. What if he succeeds?"

"Regina, calm down. We have the advantage!"

"We do?" Regina blinked, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"We do." Emma repeated. "If she really did give you those memories, she must be on your side, right? She wants to be found, by you."

"I guess, that could be it. Or could be leading me to my death."

Emma grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Let's hope it's the first. Hmm?"

"Okay."

"Now, let's get some more rest?" Emma said, indicating to the bedroom.

Morning awoke in the Enchanted Forest, the birds were chirping and the sound of the wind echoed through the small house.

"Good Morning Emma." Regina smiled, looking up as Emma was getting re-dressed in her white gown.

"Morning." She smiled. "Ready for a new day?"

"We'll see." Regina chuckles slightly, getting up.

"We can beat the odds." Emma grinned.

Regina smiled.

"I think you should wear something different, probably something to disguise you so you don't look obvious, maybe a cloak so you can hide most of your body and face. Safety and all that." Emma offered a cloak to Regina. "The brown is alright, just wear this, okay?"

Regina nodded, taking the cloak.

"I'll make us something to eat, then we go looking for answers? Hm?"

"Yes." Regina nodded.

"Good."

Emma left the room and began making something quick and simple to satisfy.

"My cooking isn't great, but I can make a fruit salad." She laughed as Regina came in the room.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

They finished eating and headed out.

"Where we going?" Regina asked, following Emma.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe we can find clues at your castle?"

Regina moved her hands about, flickering the tips of her fingers. A puff of purple smoke covered them, within moments they appeared at Regina's castle.

"I forgot you could do that." Emma smirked.

"I didn't."

Regina grinned slyly at Emma.

"After all, I am the Evil Queen, might as well make use of that."

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." Emma smiled. "You were her, now you're not."

"Thanks Emma, but I don't need your words right row. I just need your help."

"Hey. I once told Henry you were a piece of work and I wasn't lying, your strength from all the ups and downs you have had is admiring. We'll find her and we will find home." Emma snickered, patting Regina's shoulder. "Now let's get searching."

Regina just chuckled to herself, following her into the depths of the castle.

"Did Maeve have a room here?"

"She did, it was near mine. Along the open corridor."

"Let's go there then. Maybe we can find something."

They both made their way up the stone grey staircase, heading to Regina's room, as they arrived they searched the room.

Regina walked over to her dressing table, all her belongings were lying out, just how she usually leaves them.

Emma watched Regina.

"It's surprising that no one has come here in all these years, everything is just how I left it. That's just odd."

"Maybe. Or maybe nobody wanted anything? Or even a reminder?" Emma shrugged, turning back to look around the room.

"Possibly."

"There's nothing here." Emma grunted.

"Move to Maeve's room."

They entered the room, it was barely decorated. A bed, table and a mirror was all that remained. But on the table there was a small note, Emma spotted it first and ran over to it, she picked it up and began to read it.

"She was here." Emma looked at the note, then up at Regina.

"What does it say?" She asked, going to Emma's side.

"To be or not to be. Is it destiny that we find our paths? Will the dark overcome the light? Or will the night take it all away?"

"What does that even mean?" Regina sighed.

"Whatever it means, it can't be good."

"Seems that way." Regina moved to sit down on the bed. "Did I fail as a mother?"

"No, Regina. You didn't, the Evil Queen did. Look at Henry, he is only the man he is because of you."

"I miss him." Regina sobbed.

"I do, too. But come on, we have to be strong, for him."

Regina took a deep breath and got up. "Okay. Where next?"

"She knows that you're looking for her. So maybe we stop looking and let her find us?"

"If you suggest so."

"Let's head into the nearest village and ask about her? See if anybody knows her name?"

"Take the lead." Regina replied.

Emma smiled and with that they left the castle and began to walk down the muddy road to the next village.

"How are you feeling?" Emma asked Regina.

"I'm okay, I just want closure."

"I understand that, hopefully that's what we will find. Then we can find a way home."

They arrived at the next village and found a tavern, Emma walked over to a barmaid.

"Excuse me, Miss. I don't suppose you know a woman by the name of Maeve?"

The barmaid look puzzled and raised her eyebrow. "No, Miss. Sorry I can't help you."

Emma inclined her head. "No problem. I don't suppose you have a room here we can stay the night?"

The barmaid smiled. "Of course." The barmaid fiddled in her pocket for a key and handed it to Emma. "Here you go. Don't worry about paying, I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thank you."

Emma turned away and went back to Regina who was hiding in the corner.

"They haven't heard anything, but night fall is coming. So I got us a room here for the night. Shall we get a drink?"

"Sure." Regina smiled.

Emma went over to the bar and ordered two ales, before going back to sit with Regina. She offered one to her. "Here."

"Thanks."

"No point rushing anything now. Answers will come to us." Emma smiled, taking a sip of her ale.

"I know."

Emma peered at Regina. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"A little bit."

"What is it?"

"If she knows I'm here. Why is she making it so difficult for me to find her?"

"She might be in some trouble?" Emma replied, leaning on her elbows.

"Maybe. Or what if she is like the old me? And she's playing a game."

"Why would you think that?"

Regina sighed, glancing at Emma. "Think about it. What if she wants me gone? If she's heard the latest then getting rid of me might be easier for her. She knows all the folks of this Kingdom hate me."

"So you think this is a wild goose chase leading to your death?"

"Yes."

"Then we stop?"

"We do?" Regina blinked, looking at Emma.

"I said earlier, if we stop and we hear nothing, then it isn't worth it."

"Okay." Regina smiled.

Emma slumped on her stool, taking a deep breath.

"So what now?" Regina asked.

"We find a way home."

"How are we going to do that, exactly?"

"We search for the strongest magic."

"How is that going to help us, Emma?"

"Magic is what got us here, magic is what's going to get us out."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Nothing's sure in this world, Regina."

Regina scrunched up her lip and sighed.

Emma finished off her ale and put the mug on the table in front of them. She noticed the barmaid watching them from a distance. "Can we help you?"

Regina took her eyes of her mug and looked towards Emma.

"I think I can help find what you are looking for." The barmaid replied.

"You can?" Regina asked. Staring at her.

"No questions asked." The barmaid continued.

"Why would you do that? And more importantly, why should we trust you?" Emma said, folding her arms over her bust.

"Cause I know what it is like to be in a place where you don't belong." The barmaid smiled. "If you want to go home, I want to help."

Emma smiled. "One moment." Emma then got up, taking Regina's hand a pulling her into a corner.

"Should we accept her help?" Emma whispered.

"What have we got to lose?" She laughed sarcastically. "Apart from my head."

"Regina, I'm serious."

"Fine. Sure."

"Okay."

Emma wandered back to the barmaid. "What's your name?"

"Leila." She replied.

The group walked to Emma and Regina's rental room. As they entered the room, Emma locked the door behind them.

"If we are to trust you, Leila. We need to know some things."

"Alright." The brunette replied.

"You acted odd when you saw us the first time. Do you know who we really are?"

"I do." Leila sat down, wiping her hands down her apron. "You are both well known around here, so I would advise leaving early tomorrow morning."

Regina looked at Emma, pondering what to say. "Leila. How old are you?" Regina asked.

"Twenty-three. Why?"

"Just wondered."

Emma exhaled deeply.

"Leila." Emma huffed.

"Yes?"

"Are you from this village?"

"No, but I know a shortcut to where you need to go."

"Why are you so eager to get us out of here?" Regina questioned.

"For your own safety. I wish to protect you."

"But why, you don't know us?" Emma queried.

"I don't need to know you to want to help. With Queen Snow and King David as leaders the Kingdom learned to love each other. She clearly isn't the Evil Queen so something magical has clearly happened. So here I am, a woman who is here to help those in need."

"Then we can only thank you." Emma smiled.

"We leave early hours. I'll wake you when it's time to go?" Leila mentioned.

"Alright."

Regina shuffled towards Leila, smiling at her.

"Thank you for your help."

Emma stood beside Regina. She looked at both of them until she caught the glance of Leila.

"You're withholding some information. Aren't you?"

Leila gulped and looked away.

"It's best you tell us before this gets complicated." Regina grinned slyly.

"Fine. After Queen Snow and King David's death the Kingdom is now weak enough for the witches to attack and claim the Kingdom for their own. I'm here to warn you away. In hope you'll leave and they can claim their spot in the Kingdom."

Emma took a step back, squinting her eyes shut.

"Are you one of them?" Regina asked, her tone dropping.

"Yes…"

Emma shook her head, all the information was processing. "These witches, what are their names?"

"I can't tell you, the less you know, the better…" Leila squealed.

Regina wrapped her hands around Leila's wrist, squeezing them tightly.

"Tell me."

Emma looked at Regina. Regina's hands were burning, flames and sparks were coming out from her palms.

Leila was wincing in pain. Emma tried to shake Regina off of the wounded girl.

"Tell me!" Regina yelled.

"Okay!" Leila screamed.

"Regina stop!"

Regina let go, the fire was in her eyes.

"You know them…" Leila looked at her wrists, burnt and bleeding.

Emma tilted her head. "Who are they?"

"The Queen of Hearts and the Wicked Witch of the West. They formed an alliance to destroy any good in this world."

Regina flashed an evil stare at Leila.

"Why didn't you just kill us when you had the chance then?" Emma questioned.

"Because I don't want you dead." Leila muttered.

"Why don't you?" Regina blurted out.

"You don't deserve death, you deserve to go home. Just like I wanted to, all those years ago."

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

Leila looked at Regina. "You know."

Regina ran a hand through her hair, looking at Leila.

Leila wiped a tear from her eye. "Please stop them… Please save me." Leila closed her eyes and with a puff of white smoke, she was gone.

Emma looked at Regina who was stood still at the corner of the room. "Regina."

Regina looked back at Emma, her expressions had drop, like she had gone ice cold. "Emma."

"We have to save the Kingdom. I can't let it fall." Emma moved over to Regina putting a hand on her arm. "We need to be the heroes."

Regina remained still, she was trying to deal with what had just happened in her head.

"Regina." Emma mumbled.

"She was… She is… I hurt her…" Regina stuttered.

"Regina, focus. She wants your help. She doesn't hate you."

"But it's my family, Cora, Zelena and Maeve. My family are the ones terrorising the Kingdom."

"That may be, but we will stop them. Like we always do." Emma smiled. "Now we have a reason to stay."

Regina bite her lip sighing deeply.

"Now. How about we go save a Kingdom, together."

Regina looked at Emma and nodded. "Together."


	3. Close Call

**Chapter three: Close Call**

After resting for the night, Emma and Regina got ready for the day ahead, they knew it was going to be long, but saving the Kingdom could be their way home.

"Are you ready for this?" Emma asked, clutching her sword in her hand.

"As I'll ever be." Regina replied, a light smirk on her face.

"You know, as we are still in the wish realm, that none of this is real. We can kill them."

"I know." Regina looked at Emma. "Not killing Maeve though, she needs me."

"Understandable, Regina. But, if it comes to it. We will have to."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, don't underestimate me, I'll do whatever I can to get home to Henry. But if it comes to it and I can't save her. Then I will do what's best."

"Good."

Emma and Regina left the tavern, heading down the pathway that lead to the castle where Emma lived.

"You do realise that they will probably kill me before I even get to the gate?"

"They won't."

"And you'll-" Regina was stopped in her tracks by a green fireball blasted at her heels.

"What the hell!" Regina topples over, head first into the cold dirt.

Emma, quickly alerted, draws her sword and swings herself around.

"Zelena?" Emma mutters.

"Oh Hi." Zelena laughs, blowing the green glow from her finger tips. "You're supposed to be dead. Guess Maeve failed…" She scowls, before turning it into a grin, glancing over the injured Regina on the floor.

Regina tries to pull herself to her feet.

"I don't think so." Zelena growled, lighting up another green flame and aiming it directly at Regina.

Emma jumps in front of Regina, trying to use her magic to protect Regina, but she fails and gets blasted back.

"I don't see how it could have been so hard? You're literally at my feet after two blasts. Typical." Zelena laughed, cackling to herself.

Emma gritted her teeth, the blast had burned her skin, wounded and weak, she rose to her feet. She wasn't giving up that easily, while Zelena was distracted by Regina, she aimed another blast of light magic at the witch, just enough to hopefully scare her away.

Zelena, unaware of the blast began to walk towards to Regina, wiggling her hips as she did. Before, unknowingly being hit by Emma's magic. Causing her to be knocked over, not hurting her.

"Silly pretty." Zelena smiled. "Light magic doesn't work here."

Regina finally got on her feet, hiding behind the pain. She clenched her fist, sparking her own fireball and aimed it at Zelena. "Sorry Sis." Regina grinned, watching the fireball hit Zelena point blank in the face, knocking her down.

Emma hopped over to Regina, going to hold on to her tightly. The pair watched as Zelena grimaced in agony and disappeared with a puff of green smoke.

The blonde held onto Regina ever so tightly, both in a slight discomfort from the attack.

"Well. That was unexpected." Regina huffed.

"Just a little bit."

Regina hovered her hands of Emma's wounds. "Let me help."

Emma watched as Regina's magic flowed through her chest, healing her.

"Thanks. How about you?" Emma looked over Regina.

"I'm fine, I'll walk it off." Regina smiled, wincing a little as she moved away from Emma.

"I'm guessing the next attack might be a bit more brutal. Time to get off the path." Emma sighed.

"Good idea."

Regina patted herself down before going into the forest, away from any main path or cart way that could lead to them being found. Emma followed closely, watching Regina as they both went into the deep woods, and it was cold. The chilly winds weaved its way through the trunks of the trees, Emma shivered.

"It's getting cold here." Emma muttered, rubbing her arms and peering around.

Regina turned to Emma and offered her the cloak she was wearing. "Here."

"No, I don't need that." Emma declined the cloak, raising her hand out, reaching for Regina's palm.

Regina puzzled, took Emma's hand in her own. "What's with the hand holding?" Regina asked.

Emma blushed looking away. "No reason."

Regina shrugged, but kept hold of Emma's hand. For once, she was taking the lead.

Emma let out a soft grumble as they came to the next village one before her castle. As she looked round, all that was left was ash and burning buildings, no villager in sight.

"What has happened here?" Emma questioned.

"Are you really asking me that?" Regina rolled her eyes. "It's obvious. Zelena happened."

Regina let go of Emma's hand and went to investigate.

"What about the villagers?" Emma queried, following Regina.

Regina came to a small pit, just next to the village. She looked down to see what was inside, she gasped. Closing her eyes and looking away. "I've found them. Emma, its best you don't look."

Emma ran over to Regina.

"Emma. Don't." Regina tried to stop Emma from looking, but she shoved her out of the way. As she peered down she could see all the villagers, lying dead, burnt to a crisp in the pit. The smell of burnt rotten flesh drifted up.

Emma could feel a knot form in her stomach, her eyes filled with tears. Even though they meant nothing to the Storybrooke Emma. Princess Emma had fond memories of the village. She then turned and threw herself into Regina's arms, sobbing away on the raven haired woman's shoulder.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, holding her tightly. "Oh Emma. I told you not to look."

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. "We have to stop them, no matter the cost."

"We will." Regina said reassuringly, rubbing her hands up and down Emma's back. "Now come on, the longer we sit and dwell on that outcome the longer they have to attack. We can't let them destroy any more than what they have already done."

"Sorry to stop your plans, Sis." Zelena smiled.

Regina let go of Emma and turned around, standing before them was Cora, Maeve and Zelena. Regina caught the eye of Maeve. Maeve was dressed in a tight black leather all in one. A belt rested on her hips which held two daggers either side. Her long dark brown hair rested on her bust as her dark eyes stared into Regina's.

Zelena and Cora both watched Regina's gaze.

"Look, it's nice to see a mother and daughter reunion. But now is not the time." Cora huffed.

Maeve snarled, shooting a glare at Cora. "Enough of your sarcasm, Cora."

Zelena smirked. "So, which one we killing first?"

Maeve grinned. "I wanna kill the blonde."

Emma blinked, the girl was clearly not the person she saw yesterday, she held onto Regina tightly, before whispering. "What do we do?"

"We fight back, get ready Emma."

Cora smiled widely. "So tell me. Regina, is it all worth it? You should have stayed dead. The power of three became much stronger after your vanquishing. You helped us complete our circle. Maeve is a powerful woman. Thank you for that."

"Don't hold back, Regina. They aren't you real family." Emma muttered.

"I know… I just don't want to hurt Maeve."

"Don't hold back." Emma repeated much more sternly.

Regina exhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She was going to test her magic ability. Putting her power to the test she raised her arms up. Purple flames and spikes raised with her, she began to glow luminously. Emma took a step back, just further enough away so it wouldn't back fire and hit her.

Zelena and Cora looked at each other, intrigued to what was happening. But Regina kept on, her magic flying around her, before eventually, it flew over towards Cora and Zelena, knocking them over without a moment for them to even process the attack.

Maeve blinked, using her own magic to try and knock Emma into the pit of burning bodies, as she succeeded, she ran over to Zelena helping her back on her feet.

Emma screeched, falling into the burning bodies of the villagers. Regina popped her head over, panicking. "Emma!" She yelled.

"Emma!"

Regina did her best to try and help Emma up, Emma felt the flames caress her body, the pain was nauseating, but she had to keep fighting. She managed to get up and reach for Regina's hand, who eventually pulled her out.

"They are stronger than us…" Emma muttered.

"Only if we allow them to be."

Regina glanced over Emma. "Are you hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be fine. Where did they go?" Emma's eyes darted over the empty village, the three witches had vanished.

"No idea. But we can't waste time here. No doubt they will come back for another round."

Maeve watched for the distance as Emma and Regina walked away from the village.

"What's the next move?" She asked Zelena who was pacing herself back and forth while Cora was sitting on a rock.

"Regina's stronger than before. I hoped she'd be weaker, that way she would be easier to kill and destroy." Zelena growled.

"Guess she has something to live for." Cora hummed.

"Well, we have to destroy that if we want to take the Kingdom, because with them around we won't have a chance to." Maeve grunted.

"We need to separate them. They are too strong together." Zelena stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maeve. You go for Regina, you're her daughter. She'll want to protect you, considering she didn't go for you in the last fight."

"I'll go with Zelena for Emma. As we have seen Regina wants to protect her too, maybe, just maybe Emma's magic isn't strong enough. Considering we haven't seen her use it to her best ability, we might be able to infiltrate the barriers."

"Okay." Maeve replied. "How are we going to do this?"

"We will find a way. The best thing now is to divert their attention so they part. The easiest way to do that will be to stop them before they reach the bridge close to the shallow lake. We will have the best advantage there."

"You think that will work?" Maeve asked Zelena.

"We only have to part them for a moment, you can creep up on Regina and knock her out or something. Then we will get Emma."

"Alright. I can see how that will work." Maeve nodded her head standing up on her feet.

Cora smiled watching Zelena and Maeve. "I'm proud of both of you. You both have showed me that you are strong independent women who only require power to succeed. It's such a shame that Regina didn't turn out like you did. Your desire to take what you want is much more rewarding than watching you fall head over heels for someone who will only make you weak. Love is weakness, power is freedom and strength. And you, have it."

Zelena smiled at Cora. "Glad you feel that way."

Maeve, distracted, continued to watch Emma and Regina, who hadn't moved very far from their last standing point. "What are they doing? They aren't moving?"

"I don't know, probably crying over a broken heart or something." Zelena snickered.

Cora stood up and walked to Maeve placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Regina may be your mother, but she isn't family. Zelena and I raised you. She had nothing to do with what a powerful person you are. Always remember that."

Maeve looked at Cora and half-heartedly smiled, before shrugging off Cora's hand.

"I know that. We need to stop wasting time here." Maeve flicked her fingers and with a puff of white smoke, she was gone.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Uh. Children."

Emma crossed her arms over her bust. "So where now?"

"Over the bridge near the shallow lake and then up to the main bridge that leads to your home?" Regina replied, tucking her loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"Okay. Let's get moving."

"I'm worried, Emma." Regina said, marching on ahead.

"Me too, but we can't let that stop us. Regina."

"I'm concerned about what they told Maeve to make her despise me so much."

"Think about it this way, after your vanquishing they probably took her and raised her themselves to do their bidding, so it's all she will know. What she is doing right now is most likely to please Cora and Zelena. If, if we are able to get her away from Zelena and Cora there is that possibility that we can save her. I can see the light in her." Emma smiled, trying to reassure Regina.

"I'm not so sure. She seemed so, eager, to kill us."

"Regina, weren't you when I first got to town? Or when the curse was broken. All you wanted to do was cause destruction and hurt people. But you changed, if you can do it. So can Maeve."

"You really think that?"

"I do. All you have to do is believe in the thought, it will help us along the way."

Regina glanced at Emma, smiling briefly.

Trekking through the forest they came to a small house, in hope of finding somewhere to rest for a moment, they knocked on the door. With no response, they pushed the door open and entered. The house was very small, just an open planned room, decorated with a bed, table and very few kitchen appliances. Emma looked around, in hope in finding something they can snack on. Regina sat on the edge of the bed, taking a sip of water from the flask she wore on her hip.

"At least the place is empty, but I doubt we will find anything to eat here." Regina complained, rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Might as well look Regina."

Emma kept searching the house, trying to find something. On the floor near the door was a basket, she opened to the lid and found a stick of bread and a couple of apples resting on top of a pile of clothes.

"Shall we eat this?" Emma asked, lifting up the bread. It was old-ish, but it seemed edible.

"I'm starving. So might as well try it."

Emma ripped off a bit for herself and a bit for Regina, as well as picking up the red apples. The apples were ripe, good enough to eat. "Here you go."

Regina took the apple and bread chunk, eating them slowly. Her face shrivelled up at the taste of the dry bread, but she swallowed it nonetheless.

"This is disgusting." Regina exclaimed, licking over lips after swallowing the last bite of her bread chunk.

"It will have to do, Regina."

Emma chuckled, watching Regina's face expressions.

"I hope I never have to eat something that bad again."

"We will have to wait and see." Emma smirked, sitting down next to Regina and taking the last bite of her apple, before chucking the stalk on the floor.

Regina smiled, tossing her apple about in her hands.

"It's odd here, with it just being us, isn't it?" Emma asked, staring out into the distance.

"A little bit."

"We are so used to having the others here with us, helping us battle the evil. But now, it's just us, fighting the demons which pollute the world. And do you know what, I couldn't have picked a better partner."

Regina raised her eyebrow, turning to face Emma. "Well, you didn't pick me, initially. I just came to your rescue. And anyway, wouldn't you rather be fighting battles with your trusted pirate lover?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes.

"No. To be honest. I'm glad you came to my rescue, Hook being Hook wouldn't have made such a daring grave rescue like you did. It's a matter of life or death here. We are stronger together than apart, so together we can defeat the witches, right?"

"I suppose so."

Emma smiled, turning to look at Regina. "See. Now tell you are aren't worth it?"

Regina blushed.

"We've come so far from the beginning, to now." Emma bit her lip.

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes, she felt her body fall forward into Emma.

Emma smirked, leaning her head in to capture Regina's lips in her own, her hands searching upwards to cup Regina's cheeks with her palms, holding her head closely as they kissed deeply, sparks were flying around them as they indulged in the heat of the moment.

Regina felt herself be lifted into a world of lust and passion as Emma kissed her ever so carefully, it was alluring, she never craved Emma so badly. The feelings that Emma were giving her made her stomach dance with butterflies, rather than squirm with the taste of the previous meal.

Emma pushed her way on top of Regina, still kissing her deeply and lustfully, at the moment there was nothing else that she could think about. No care in the world, it was just her and Regina.

Regina, falling straight on her back, after chucking the apple on the floor she found her hands gliding up Emma's sides, caressing her hips as she held onto her tightly, the hot flushes making a toll on her body. How could she have taken so long to realize what she wanted? She wanted her. She wanted Emma. She loved Emma, but now... Now her thoughts were driven by another want. Her slim body, those hazel eyes, that –perfect- smile. She felt her knees begin to tremble, the lust flow through her body.

The whole build up for Emma was so blissful, she wanted more, she –needed- more, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing this touch, or Regina. So many thoughts of her filled her mind, the excitement for one was racing through her body. How long it had taken for her to finally kiss the woman who had been on her mind for all those years. It was astonishing, she couldn't wait any longer. It was her time… Their time, to finally put those feelings into action.


	4. The Way It Goes

**Chapter Four: The Way It Goes**

Regina opened her eyes just for a second, after indulging in Emma she needed to check that she was still there, and it wasn't all a dream. But there Emma was, laced in the drizzle of affection, their connection was heating. Regina broke the intensity of the kiss, pushing herself over so Emma was underneath her. However the excitement didn't last for long.

"Oddly enough, I didn't find that as weird as it could have been." Maeve laughed, standing by the door, watching Regina with a snarky smile on her red lips.

Emma looked up at Regina, who seemed distracted. "Regina? Are you alright?"

Regina, raising an eyebrow, looked down at Emma, then back to Maeve. "You can't see her?" Regina asked, puzzled.

"Regina, there is no one here?" Emma reached out for Regina, pulling her down. "Don't let your mind play tricks on you."

Regina lidded her eyes, trying to not think about Maeve, it was all in her head. There was only one person she needed to focus on right now, and that was Emma.

"Seriously? Too busy suckling on the blondes tongue to pay attention to your daughter?" Maeve sighed.

Regina tried her best to continue to ignore her, but something was playing on her mind.

"Disgusting, do you really have no dignity?" Maeve snarled.

Emma could sense something was wrong, she pushed Regina off. "Gina, what's going on?"

"Mother dearest needs to clear her mind." Maeve snickered.

Regina got up off the bed and made her way to Maeve, but she stopped. Maeve looked different, her long brown locks were tied in a bow behind her head, and she was wearing a knee length brown dress with a fitted corset. Was she dreaming? Was this another message she needed to listen to?

"What are you here for?" She asked, tilting her head and resting her hands firmly on her hips. "You've interrupted something I've been looking forward to for a long time."

Maeve smiled, moving her tiny frame to her mother. She stood before her, cupping Regina's cheeks with her palms.

Regina remained calm, not budging when Maeve came towards her. "What do you want?"

"To warn you."

"Why? You've done that before."

"To warn you about me. I was created with a false love, you used true loves magic against its laws, and you turned love into a deadly weapon. What you unleashed with the false is terrorising. You cannot play magic, mother. Magic plays you."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "I didn't play magic."

"But you did ever so!" Maeve grinned. "You used Daddy, turning him into a monster. But I guess hate rules over in our family, one day, evil will win. The price of magic will one day be your ending."

Maeve pulled her hands away, but her movements were stopped by an aggravated Regina who went for Maeve's wrists, grabbing onto them.

"I don't want to hurt you, Maeve. I want to show you that I am not the mother you had. But trust me, more than anything. I want to be the mother you deserve. Don't do what you're doing with Zelena and Cora. Join me and Emma. Let us lead you down the right path. Please." Regina's eyes filled with tears, Maeve was her child, no matter what realm she was from. She barely even knew her but she knew she needed to do what was best for her. After everything she herself had been through. She didn't even want to wish it upon Maeve.

Maeve watched over her mother, she was confused. No matter how hard she tried to torment her, it just made her stronger. "I can't do that, mother. I'm sorry. Power is all I want."

"No, darling. You don't. It's what they are making you think. Trust me, I've been there. Look where it got me." Regina looked at Maeve, she could see herself in her. Her evil self.

"It's because you are weak!" Maeve yelled.

"No, Maeve. It's because I had hope. Something you should have. Believe in yourself and all the things you can do for the greater." Regina lowered her head, letting go of an angry Maeve.

"Regina. Are you okay?" Emma asked after watching what seemed to be Regina talking to herself.

Regina looked up, there was no one there, and she turned her head to Emma. "I need to protect her from herself."

"What's happened? Was she there?"

"Yes, she's doing something. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it. Something bad is going to happen."

Emma came up behind Regina, locking her arms around Regina's waist and nuzzling into the fragile woman. "Hey, you'll find a way to overcome this."

Regina let herself relax into Emma's arms, comforted by her touch, that's all she desired at this moment in time.

"Emma? Am I fighting a losing battle? I feel like I can never win. No matter how I play the game, it always beats me." Regina snuffled, her eyes shut, holding in all her emotions. "Can I ever be truly happy without life pulling it all apart?"

Emma squeezed Regina before turning her around so she could face her. "We can only be truly happy when we allow ourselves to be, Regina. I know you want to play happy families with Maeve, but it isn't going to happen overnight, you have to remember who raised her. Her upbringing was similar to yours, wasn't it? In a way, anyhow. Cora and Zelena doing it together means that she would be influenced by dark behaviour. I mean, take a look at Zelena and Cora, they haven't aged, have they? Which tells me that somethings linking them, they are using magic to clearly stay young and keep their magic strong. My bet is that it's Maeve. If we can infiltrate that, then maybe, just maybe we can have the upper hand."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Regina asked, looking her eyes with Emma's.

"That. That I don't know. It's something you'll have to do." Emma smiled gently at Regina, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "However this ends, you'll have me."

"Let's hope it doesn't end with me a puddle of mush on the floor then." Regina grinned.

Emma rolled her eyes sarcastically. "It's always death with you. Isn't it?"

"Got to lighten the mood somehow." Regina laughed, pushing herself forward to kiss the soft lips of Miss Swan, the lips that tasted just like cinnamon.

Emma felt herself sink into the plump velvety lips that she possessed, her hands reaching for Regina's lower back, pulling her in closely. That touch she craved so ever so.

As Regina's lips parted the smooth lips of Emma she felt the urge for more, she then found herself gently biting at satin skin of the blonde's neck, and she was into it. Regina's hands worked their way down her slim frame, resting on Emma's hips.

"Regina." Emma muttered under her breath. She felt her body wisp away, she was at her prime, her finger tips glided up to hold Regina's shoulders. She couldn't take Regina's teasing much longer, she grabbed her shoulders and slung her back on the bed, pouncing back onto her.

"Feisty!" Regina chuckled. Laying on her elbows, staring up at Emma.

Emma placed herself over Regina, kissing her firmly, their tongues exploring each other's, she held herself up, lost in the moment. Everything was happening so fast, Emma was excited. She hadn't felt like this in a while, even with Hook it wasn't the same, something was missing and that something was Regina. As Emma parted her lips from Regina, all she could feel was happy, it was soothing.

"Regina?"

"Yes, Em-ma?"

"As much as I want to do this, I don't want to rush you into it." Emma smiled bashfully.

"You aren't. I want this. But you're right, I can't do this, not now. Not while everything is going on."

Emma nodded, glowing a soft shade of pink.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't kiss me." Regina snickered.

Emma, taking that as an invitation, leaned in to steal just one more kiss. "Perfect." Emma grinned, stroking Regina's cheek.

"Certainly is."

Emma pulled herself off of Regina and stood up, she then offered out her hand to Regina.

Regina took Emma's hand and stood on her feet.

"So, where were we?"

"Heading to shallow waters bridge?"

"Ah yes!" Emma said.

"What are we going to do when we actually get to your castle?" Regina questioned.

"We have to get there first, I'm guessing that itself won't be an easy conquest."

"I have an idea." Regina sparked.

"What's that?"

"We can set a trap, to lure out the trio."

"What sort of trap?"

"No doubt they want to separate us. As that's the easiest way to find a weak spot."

"Isn't that risky?" Emma looked puzzled.

"It is, yes. But, if we do that. It means that –they- will be separate too. I have a feeling that if I can get Maeve alone, as in, just me and her. I can try and talk to her."

"What about me?" Emma asked. "What happens there?"

"Use your magic, they can't crush your heart. That we know. I suggest that either you stay hidden for as long as you can, or-"

Emma put her index finger over Regina's lips. "That isn't happening, it is quite literally a death trap."

"Well then, Emma. What do you suggest?" Regina sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I suggest that we do this the civil way. I think Maeve will speak to you, alone. But I'll stand nearby. I'm sure that if you call for her she will appear. She seems to have that magic capability."

"Mhm. I'll give it a try." Regina licked over her lips, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Okay." Emma placed her hand on Regina's upper arm. "You can do this."

"You don't need to do anything, Mother." Maeve mumbled, gazing at the pair.

"Maeve." Regina whispered.

"What do you want? I'm supposed to be out here looking for you, to kill you, you know. Evil stuff."

"Then why haven't you?" Regina asked.

"Because that's too easy. You need to fight back or you aren't a worthy opponent."

"It's not that though, is it?" Regina grinned, she knew that Maeve was hiding something. "You don't want to kill me, that's why you haven't."

Maeve blinked her eyes slowly, looking at Emma then at Regina, she didn't reply.

"Exactly." Emma smiled. "You aren't as bad as you make out, are you?"

Maeve remained quiet, just staring at them.

"Silence doesn't do you any justice, Maeve." Emma hummed.

"Listen to me, Maeve. You don't have to do this anymore, be a hero, and help us stop Zelena and Cora. Please."

"You don't need my help. Mom. You're strong enough to do this on your own." Maeve took a deep breath, all this fighting through her life, lead to believe that her mother was nothing but a coward who needed power to be able to survive, but after watching her, she couldn't quite believe it all. Her mother was nothing like the person Zelena and Cora had claimed her to be, for once, in all her life, she felt sorrow for her mother. All the suffering she must have subjected to in her life time, it was overcoming her. She felt a sense of doubt of her own doings flow through her.

"Maeve, this isn't how it has to be." Emma smiled.

"Think about it is this way. Emma was born to destroy everything that I created, but over time she made me stronger, rather than weaker. She gave me hope, something that I wish to give to you. After all, hope is the only thing you need to believe in a better, brighter future." Regina felt a grin of happiness form on her face, she looked at Emma.

"I can't do that, Mom. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"But why? What's stopping you from making your own decisions?" Regina asked.

Maeve took another deep breath, weary of her surroundings, she glanced around before slumping on a chair.

Emma's eyes followed Maeve, watching her carefully.

"The reason, that even if I wished to change sides is, I can't. My magic is the only thing that keeps me sane, you see. And well, the darkness occupies my veins, my body bleeds for it. How am I to control myself? All I wish to do is cause corruption and darkness. With Zelena and Cora around it's easy to do so. So why would I want to give that all up? I wouldn't. But, there is a part of me that wants a normal family, but I know I can never have that." Maeve paused, awaiting a reaction, but when they remained silent, she continued. "The thing is, Zelena and Cora need me, I keep them refreshed, I can keep them young and equipped. Without me, they become nothing. Cora is proud of me, having her tell me that she loves me, and wishes that I could have all the power I need to become the strongest person in all the land. That tells me something. She –needs- me."

Regina glances at Emma. "So you're saying that you are the key to all their magic and power?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"So are you the leader of the group?" Emma asked.

"No. I'm basically saying that if I betray them I die."

"How?" Regina insisted.

Maeve pulled out a necklace from under her clothing, it was a red heart shaped locket on a gold chain. "Inside here is a link, it's in Cora's possession. All she has to do is whisper one word into it and well, I'm gone."

"How does that even work? What sort of possession does she even have?" Regina shook her head in disbelief.

"It's a powerful magic, I have no idea how she did it. I guess she has been betrayed often in her lifetime, so she uses this to her advantage. Sucks for me, I have to do her bidding. If I want to live, of course." Maeve shrugged.

"So." Emma said, clearing her throat. "Say you started helping us defeat them. She'd kill you? Just like that?"

"That's what I'm saying." Maeve replied, tucking the necklace back in her clothes.

"Then why don't you just take the necklace off?" Emma tucked her hair behind her ears.

"If only it was that simple." Maeve exclaimed.

"How is it not?" Regina huffed.

"If the link is broken by me, it instantly puts a magic lock on me, so I'm stuck, can't move or anything. So then Cora finds me, and decides what to do with me next."

"Is there any way we can remove it? Without her finding out?" Regina questioned.

"I think Zelena can do it. But that's it, I haven't found any answers yet. But trust me, I've been looking. But I am very limited to what I can do with Cora around. She doesn't trust very well, I'm risking a lot just being here this long with you."

"Then we will help you, Maeve. It's the least I can do, I want you to have your own freedom." Regina smiled, looking softly at her daughter.

Maeve smiles faintly. "Thank you. I must go now, I've spent far too long here. I wish you luck. I'll try my best not to hurt you, either of you." Maeve's gentle smile gave Regina a sense of relief.

Emma turned to Regina. "Do you think that was sincere?" She asked.

"Maybe?" Regina pondered.

"To me, it seemed like she wanted to warn us, and help us. But, I don't know how we can trust her."

"Emma, you told me that your so called super power was that you could tell when someone was lying, was she?" Regina glanced towards Emma, tilting her head.

"From the vibe I picked up, no. She was telling the truth."

"Then why are we doubting her? Has your vibes ever been wrong before?"

"No. It's just."

"Just what, Emma?" Regina placed her hands on her hips, looking at Emma.

"We need to be careful, don't trust her, not yet. But, do believe her. Have hope that she is being honest with us."

"Alright." Regina shrugged.

"Shall we go now? We have spent a lot of time in the same place?" Emma asked.

"Best we should." Regina smiled.

Maeve took one last glance at her mother before finally leaving, she walked slowly, clamping the locket in her hand.

"You can't back out now, Maeve." Cora muttered, creeping up behind her.

"I'm not backing out of anything." Maeve replied, rolling her eyes.

"I heard you before, telling them everything… Why did you do that?"

"I knew you were nearby."

"So you purposely said it?" Cora was getting angry, her tone was changing drastically.

"Yes, Cora. I did. Happy now?" Maeve sighed.

Cora scowled, grabbing Maeve by her neck and throwing her to the ground, her strength was astounding for a woman, but all the magic had been powering her up for many years, making her stronger physically and mentally over time.

Maeve didn't flinch, she allowed it to happen. Fighting back wasn't going to solve anything. "You're missing the point, Cora."

"What point?" Cora puffed, glaring into Maeve's eyes.

"Over time I learned, learned all about what my magic does to you and Zelena. If I lose my magic or die, all the years of youth and power I gave you, are gone. You'll most likely die, a painful agonising death." Maeve grinned evilly at Cora.

"Then what's stopping you?" Cora smirked. "Wait… You…"

"Yes." Maeve nodded, smiling as Cora let go of her.

"Does she too?" Cora asked, stepping back.

"I do." Zelena replied. Watching them both.

Maeve moved away from Cora and headed towards Zelena, smiling at her.

"I don't understand why!" Cora yelled. "Everything I gave you…"

"As I said earlier, you're missing the point." Maeve sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Love is weakness, right? But, what if you turn it into strength. Use the power of love to guide you, giving you the strongest magic of all. Instead of giving you weakness, it helps you find out what makes you weak, and that is what is holding you back from biggest potential."

"What are you saying?" Cora questioned, readying her hand, her eyes narrowing at Maeve.

"Bloody hell, don't you get it? We're saying that you are holding us back. It's always on your bloody terms. I regret envying Regina over having a mother, cause' you're bloody useless." Zelena growled.

"What she is saying, is that we don't need you anymore. So it's time for goodbye." Maeve snickered.

With a wave of her hand, Zelena had already showered Cora in bolts of green flames, Cora was quick to react, throwing herself, or at least trying to, get out of the way, and if she had done that just one second earlier, she could have gotten away un harmed.

"Ouch." Cora yelped, looking over her wounded shoulder. "You won't win this battle!"

"Doesn't matter if we don't win this battle, as long as we win the war!" Zelena laughed.

Cora snarled, flicking out her hand, disappearing into the wind.

Zelena rested her hands upon her wickedly good figure, the latex of her green gloves sticking to the tight black fabric. "That was fun and a bit of a dangerous move."

"We are better off without her. Now, can you take this thing off me?" Maeve asked, tugging at the necklace around her neck.

Zelena without any hesitation, took Maeve's necklace off and crushed it on the floor with her shoe.

"Zelena?"

"Yeah?"

"That necklace, was the key to your power and youth?"

"I know, but it was Cora's too. But I believe that you'll keep me strong and powerful without that necklace."

Maeve raised her eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"That the necklace was the way of keeping yourself alive when you played up Cora?" Zelena chuckled. "I just knew."

Maeve grinned. "Zelena?"

"Hmm?"

"Shall we take over a kingdom?"

"With great honor." Zelena snickered.

In the distance Cora stood watching, her face a dark red with anger, the betrayal from her own daughter, and even her own granddaughter was making her fill up with rage. How dare they call her the weakness, all she had ever done was give them everything they desired? Given them the life that she wished she had had. But that wasn't enough for them. Cora's face softened, she began to think. What if, just what if the reason they betrayed her was the reason that Regina pushed her through that portal all those years ago. Was it love that saved her? Was she really their weakness? Cora shook her head, in time she would take her own revenge on her family, but now was not it, she needed to see where this was headed. Maybe they could succeed on their own. But she couldn't wait till the moment that they needed her again. She grinned, turning away and leaving.

Regina and Emma arrived at the shallow bridge, it was there that they joined together, creating a magical surge. A protection spell, the only way they could keep the castle safe for now. Protecting Henry and Emma was all that Regina could do.


	5. Death Trap

**Chapter Five: The Death Trap**

Emma slowly looked to Regina who was carelessly strutting towards the entry of the castle gates.

"Regina." Emma paused awaiting a remark, when none followed she trekked on. "Slow down."

Regina huffed, still scurrying along. The cold breeze pressing against her small frame.

"Regina!" Emma groaned from behind. The brunette was determined to keep going. Emma, having enough of being ignored, reached out to Regina tugging on the back of her leathers.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, can we just get there? I want to go home."

"Regina, it's not going to be that easy. We still don't know how to get home."

"That might be. But the quicker we are the better."

Emma sighed, grabbing hold of Regina's wrist and pulling her to a stop. "Regina, please. Calm down, what battle was ever won rushed? Winning takes time and patience."

"Emma, you don't get it. When you go back, everything will be back to normal. I'll go back to being the odd one out. The Evil Queen, and you'll be back with Captain Guyliner." Regina snorted, the mentioning of his name made her stomach curdle.

"So you want to get back sooner?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, so I don't get attached to you. Emma, as much as I want you, we just, can't be together."

"Why are you saying this? It won't be easy but my heart belongs with you."

Regina, beginning to get fed up with the conversation grunts before darkening her tone. "It's always the same with you, isn't it? What happened to the red leather jacket Swan that first stood on my door step all those years ago? She's the badass I fell for. Not this Emma Swan."

Emma gulped, her eyes widened. She didn't know what to say, she felt like she could agree with her, was Regina right? Had falling in love in Hook stopped her from being the confident twenty-eight year old she once was. The girl who never let a man come between her and her own self pride. She frowned, before gazing back at Regina, Regina's face with dusted with disgust. She watched her turn away and continue the journey to the gates. They both carried on in silence.

The walk was long and painful for them both, the echoing silence killed them inside. Regina could feel her heart ache, but it was better for her, or was it?

"We are here." Emma grumbled.

"We are too late." Regina huffed.

Emma looked around the castle grounds, what was once a lively centre was nothing but ash and debris. Her stomach dropped, she'd failed her people, closing her eyes she knew she couldn't give up, but that's all she felt like doing. She snuffled her nose, she could sense the tears forming in her eyes, and nothing was going to hold her back now.

Regina glanced over to Emma, noticing the pain she was in she reached over, going to gently touch Emma's forearm, but she stopped just as her fingers touched the fabric. She paused before retracting her arm.

"We can't let them win." Emma muttered.

"We won't." Regina replied.

Standing by a bread stall stood Henry, covered in blood. He held onto a sword, he was breathing heavily. "Mom." He whispered.

Emma and Regina both looked up and into his direction.

"Henry." Emma smiled. "You're okay."

Henry, glancing at Regina. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, Henry. She helped me. She is good." Emma said convincingly.

"Do you trust her?" He asked, raising his sword in her direction as Regina took a step towards him.

"With all my heart."

Regina smiled softly, catching Emma's gaze.

Out of nowhere, a green flame flew across the grounds, hitting Regina directly in the chest. Regina startled, falls onto the ground. She had been hit badly, the pain causing her to wince in such a loud manner. She clutches at her chest, curling up on the floor, wounded and weak she made an easy target.

In her dazed state she began to hallucinate, she saw images of Daniel, of Robin. It's like her life was flashing before her eyes. Or everything she had ever loved. She felt her body sinking, she was calming down, relaxing or weakening. The world around her faded into the distance, she could hear the sound of Daniel's voice calling her, and she just wanted to follow.

Zelena laughed wickedly, standing by the crumbling body of Regina. "Who's next? The Blonde or the child?" She hummed, her eyes darting ecstatically between the two.

Emma was frozen, she didn't know what to do. She was watching Regina die, and there was nothing she could do. She was weak, too weak. Her hands wrapped around her son tightly. Ready to face fate, Regina was the only one keeping her going. It took her this long to realise that she was the flame in her life, the spark that kept her going. She had failed Regina. She had failed her family. "I'm sorry." She cried. "Please don't hurt Henry, you can have the Kingdom." She whimpered.

Henry looked at Emma. "No, Mom. It's not going to end like this." Henry ran towards Zelena, sword tight in his hands, he jabs it as hard as he can into Zelena's side. Zelena was too busy grinning at her weak sisters lifeless body that she forgot all about the mother and son that stood before her.

Emma ran up to her son, grabbing him once again. Pulling him back. "Henry…" She stuttered.

Maeve ran over to Regina's body. Falling to her knees and clutching the brunette in her arms. "It wasn't supposed to end like this." She sobbed, crying into Regina's shoulder. "I love you, mom. I love you. Please don't go."

Emma stood still, she could see the pain in the young woman's heart.

Zelena clung onto her wounded hip, pulling out the sword which was still lodged inside her.

"Ahhhh." She yelled, her eyes filled with hate and rage. She filled fingers with a roaring wind and surged it towards Emma and Henry. The blast hit them hard, sending them flying, knocking Emma unconscious and injuring Henry.

Zelena, struggling to move any longer, turned her fragile body to Maeve. "Maeve, please. Help me."

Maeve, still buried in Regina's body, muffled out. "You killed her, that wasn't the plan."

"Maeve please." Zelena groaned.

"No. You promised not to hurt her. You betrayed me!"

Zelena shed a tear, watching Maeve, her eyelids became heavy and her body sunk, she was dying. It was agonising.

Maeve, pulled herself up, gliding her soft finger tips through her mother's hair as she gazed at her. "I failed you, I'm so sorry."

Regina using all her strength, moved her hand in an attempt to intertwine with one Maeve's, catching onto one of her daughter's fingers, she squeezed as hard as she could and opened her eyes slowly. "You, you never failed me." She mumbled, her speech was slow and steady, she was barely holding on.

Maeve smiled, her mother was still alive, and it wasn't the end, far from it. "Mom." She beamed. "I'm going to save you, I'll bring you home and Emma."

"I don't know if she really believes that my dear grandchild." Cora scoffed standing before them.

Maeve held onto Regina tightly. "You won't win, Cora. Not now, Zelena betrayed me."

Emma awoke, noticing Cora, Maeve and Regina, she watched. Listening to them carefully.

"Or did you betray her? Or was this the plan all together? Hm?" Cora chuckled. "I'll show you betrayal." Cora knelt down by Regina's head, she placed a palm over her forehead. "You want truths about what your daughter is really like? Then see this." Cora's hand began to glow, the glowing substance acted as a dreamcatcher, showing Regina and a watching Emma a part of Maeve's childhood, the glow took them back to when Maeve was thirteen years old. She was with Cora and Zelena, in a village. Maeve was destroying homes, the whole village in flames. Children screaming and being struck down by what seemed to be lightening coming from Maeve's own finger tips. Maeve was laughing. The whole experience was chilling, how could a child hold so much destruction.

"You made me do that! Maeve yelled. "I have the scars to prove it, you tortured me to do your biding. You wanted the kingdom to be afraid of me… And it worked." She sniffled, still holding Regina close.

"Don't be such a fool." Cora snorted. "No one made you do such a thing." Cora rolled her eyes, standing up. She turned to Emma, grinning at her. "Oh. You're still alive."

"I am." Emma grumbled, rising to her feet.

"Going to try and kill me?" Cora asked sincerely.

"I don't need to." Emma smirked.

Emma watched as Zelena, in an ugly state glided the sword through Cora's heart. Killing her instantly. She turned to Maeve. "Come home to me, in Storybrooke." She whispered, before slowing drifting away.

Maeve blinked. "What's happening?"

Henry got up and ran over to Regina. "Mom!" He yelled. Upon reaching her feet, he took a step back.

Emma took a deep breath and scrunched up her nose. "We won."

"All the memories are back." Henry smiled.

Regina regaining her strength as she healed, looked at Maeve and grinned, pulling her daughter down into a tight embrace. "You saved me."

Maeve smiled brightly, falling into the arms of her mother. "To be honest, it was a joint effort. I was the one who needed saving."

"Mom, we need to get you home. Back to Storybrooke." Henry smiled at Emma. "I'll be waiting there for you."

"Henry." Emma asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." Emma led Henry away.

"What is it, Mom?"

"I'm going to be blunt."

"Go on."

"I'm in love with Regina."

"I know." Henry grinned.

"What, wait? You do?" Emma blinked.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but yeah. I can see love when it stares me right in the face."

"But. When Zelena hurt her, I just stood still. If I was, If I… I should have." Emma stuttered, glancing over to Regina and Maeve.

"No, Mom. Every mother's instinct is to protect her child. You chose to protect me. It's the same for Maeve, every child's instinct is to protect their mother. Look what Maeve did, she saved her."

Emma just nodded, she still felt like she failed Regina.

"Mom, look at me." Henry placed his hands reassuringly on Emma's elbows. "You can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try."

Emma sighed. What did she ever do to deserve Henry?

"You're the savior, she really, you were born to break the curse. You were born for Regina. It's your fate, Regina is your fate. Your love."

Emma smiled, her face was forever glowing.

Maeve helped Regina to her feet.

"You're so beautiful." Regina beamed, cupping her child's cheeks between her palms. "You're all the best parts of me. The strongest soul I have come across. You defeated the evil, when it was all that surrounded you. You never succumbed to it, no matter what they say. My perfect creation. It hurts me that I never got to raise you, and that my worse half did."

"I'm here now, but you need to return home, to your family. As much as I want to come with you I don't know if I can. Because in your world, I didn't exist."

Emma and Henry came over to them.

"We'll find a way." Emma smiled.

"We just need to find that way. A portal to take you three home. I bet the other Henry is worried sick."

"You remember?" Regina smiled, going over to hug Henry.

"I do." Henry grinned, hugging her back tightly.

"I know somewhere where we could get a magic bean from." Maeve said.

"You do?" Emma exclaimed.

"I do. Could be a bit of a trouble though. I might need to get it alone."

"Why? I won't let you go-" Regina was stopped.

"I'm not asking your permission. Rumpel is dangerous, and while you're still healing I need to do this alone. It won't take long. I promise."

Regina frowned. "If you say so."

Maeve nodded.

Regina watched as her daughter disappeared before her eyes once again.

Henry tapped Emma's shoulder, whispering in her ear. "Talk to her."

Emma gulped, and walked towards Regina.

"Regina, we need to talk." Emma mumbled, idly fiddling with her fingers.

Regina turned to Emma. "There is nothing that we need to talk about."

"What do you-" Emma was paused, by a sweet elegant kiss planted upon her lips, although it was taken out of context, it felt amazing. Emma's hands searched for Regina's hips, pulling her in close, her heart pouring into the depths of the closeness of her love, her true love.

Henry snickered, disappearing into the distance.

After their lips parted, Emma couldn't help but lick over her own lips, the taste of Regina was so delicious it left her craving more. "Well, that was unexpected." She laughed, her hands still wrapped around Regina's waist.

"I learnt one thing today. Never take life for granted, it can be taken away so easily. You have to live everyday like it's going to be your last day and I, Regina Mills, cannot live another day without you in my life, permanently. I'm in love with you, Emma Swan." Regina wrapped a finger in Emma's blonde locks, gliding it down till she captured Emma's chin with the tips. She looked longingly in Emma's eyes, she was trapped, trapped ever so deep in Emma's beautiful hazel eyes. After gazing forever more into her eyes, she leaned in, kissing Emma deeply and passionately. Pushing herself into the beauty's arms.

Emma glowing a vibrant red embraced the affection shown towards her, she was a fool to even think that a pirate was her happy ending, so lost in the thought of finding a happy ending she had forgotten that she was already living one.


End file.
